Curse of Immortality
by Akito Jigoku
Summary: Ichigo has survived the depths of hell, but the prophecy said that he would die, meaning Death (who is the king of hell aka Satan) was cheated. For Ichigo's punishment, is to be cursed as the monster of the night and immortality, but is this curse also a gift and a favor? No pairings and this is my first Fanfic :D


Chapter 1 – How it all began

(AN:) Hey, this is my first Fanfic. Yay, excited!

I had this idea on my head for so long that I had started this on Microsoft word to start my story, but I really wanted to post this on Fan Fiction Now that I have got an account, I decided to put it on here as my first story. I would love to see some reviews of this story, flames are allowed as I would like to have some opinions on this story. Since I have all of this planned, I'm afraid I cannot take ideas unless I find it very creative and a very good idea. Hopefully you would like it. Now in this story:

Ichigo was having a nice day out with his friends, and since this is after the hell arc, he made it out of hell alive, when fate was meant for him to be dead, and Death (Satan) isn't happy, so Ichigo is cursed as the monster of the night (what monster that is you would have to see), and becomes immortal, but there is something that death is truly planning, that would have to wait. No pairings. Sorry. May change my mind, may not, don't know.

Disclamir: I don't own Bleach, if I did, there would be more of Ichigo losing his sanity and go completely bonkers and slaughter everyone, because I'm crazy and violent like that XD

On to my first story we go!

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, Keigo, Mizuio and Tatsuki were all walking to the park together, having a picnic. It was a lovely summer's day, just about right for a picnic. It was the day before school started for the autumn term. Although Ichigo didn't want to go (It was Keigo's idea), he was quite glad to be outside doing something else other than killing hollows, but the real reason why he was here was because Rukia "persuaded" him, as she calls it. Ichigo call it beating him up until he choose the right option.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo was sitting in his room, reading and Rukia was drawing her crappy drawings in her sketch book, until suddenly, he got a text message. 'Great, who is it? Keigo? What does he want now?' He thought._

_As he read the text, he wasn't amused at his plans. Apparently Ichigo needed to invite Rukia and Renji as well. 'Wow, I'm _so _not going to this, but Rukia might. I'll tell her then.' He wondered._

"_Hey, Rukia. Keigo has invited you, me and Renji to go to join a picnic tomorrow." He said to the midget. Her eyes widened with excitement._

"_Really? Oh cool that sounds like fun! Who else is going?" She asked._

"_Chad, Uryuu, Orihime, Tatsuki and Mizuio are going, but I'm not, I-" Ichigo was cut off by Rukia's foot in his stomach, pushing the wind out of the orange haired teen._

"_What was that for?" He wheezed out._

"_Why won't you go?! Screw it! I don't care on what you say, you are going!" She shouted in his ear._

"_No I'm-" Ichigo had got an uppercut to the chin._

"_YOU'RE GOING!" She shouted again. Ichigo winced at how loud her voice was, whilst rubbing his chin to soothe the pain from her almighty but mini fists._

"_Why do I have to go?!" The substitute soul reaper argued, but that just gave him another bruise in the stomach. He gave up._

"_F-fine, I'll go-" She then immediately crushed Ichigo with her bear hug._

"_Thank you thank you thank you!" She kept saying. He tried to slip out of her bear hug, but he was losing his breath. She finally let go and he sucked in the oxygen he desperately needed._

"_I'll go tell Renji. See ya in a bit!" She squealed, as she ran down stairs and now Ichigo felt sorry for Renji if he said no as well._

_Flashback end_

Ichigo shuddered at what Rukia did yesterday. How a little girl could do that, he had no clue. Ichigo turned to see Renji being miserable, he decided to walk up to him to ask why, but he had a hunch on what it could be.

"Renji, why you miserable?" The orange haired teen asked, the said person looked at Ichigo, still having that scowl Ichigo trade mark mostly.

"I didn't want to be here, at all." He stated. Ichigo knew it.

"Rukia tried to persuade you didn't she?" He asked.

"Her fists are made of steel." Renji whispered, afraid he might get another beating from the hand of steel midget. Ichigo chuckled.

"Got a point there. I still got the bruises from yesterday." He said, rubbing his chin again. Renji chuckled also.

They got to a point under a shady tree and decided to stop and eat there. The group placed the blanket on the ground and sat in a circle. This was the order they were in.

Mizuio, Keigo, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, Rukia, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Orihime and back to Mizuio. Ichigo and Renji both looked at each other behind Rukia, both eyes widened, then both of them shoved away from the terrifying midget. Thankfully, no one noticed, especially the said midget.

They all had similar foods to eat, well, Orihime and Ichigo didn't. She made her... homemade onigiri, but Ichigo decided to have something British, or American. He had some sandwiches that he tried before. It is surprisingly really good. Inside them was cheese and pickled onion. It was a tasty, yet strange mix, but he liked it nonetheless.

"Ichigo what is that?" Mizuio asked, pointing to the sandwich Ichigo was eating.

"Cheese and pickled onion sandwich. Wanna try anyone?" He asked. A couple of people said no, but Orihime and surprisingly Mizuio.

"Sure Ichigo." Orihime said, as she took a piece of the sandwich.

"Ok then. Thanks." Mizuio answered politely as he took his piece. They both ate it, and their faces were funny.

"Wow Ichigo! This is amazing!" Orihime exclaimed. Ichigo wasn't surprised really. This was her kind of food right here. But what was even funnier to Ichigo was when Mizuio agreed to Orihime, and the others decided to try it as well. The orange haired soul reaper tried not to burst out laughing at everyone's faces of pure shock at how nice the sandwich was. Priceless.

As they finished their picnic, they all packed up and all just hung out together. Ichigo was getting bored already.

"**Hey king, ya want some fun? Fight me! Whoever wins gets control of your body!" **Hichigo suggested with a playful yet creepy voice.

"_I thought you gave up and now we are friends?" _Ichigo wondered.

"**Only kidding! On the controlling part that is! Of course we are still friends king! Do you still remember why I gave up?" **Hichigo asked. Ichigo sighed in relief, but got back to the question.

"_Err... Dammit! Sorry pal I don't." _Ichigo replied with shame. Hichigo tusked.

"**Because you are stronger than me bro! I saw that and then, you turned nice on me and decided to keep me alive and that! And you are not a bad person to have as a partner after all! You even gave me a name! Remember that!" **Hichigo explained.

"_Oh yeah, heh, well I was nice to you because you tuned nice on _me_ and stopped taking over my body so..." _Ichigo trailed off. Hichigo scoffed.

"**Alright Ichigo I get it, don't go soft on me." **Hichigo sighed. Ichigo had listened to Hichigo and had shut their conversation up.

"Oh Ichigo. You zoned off there. Who was you chatting to?" Tatsuki asked, since everyone there knows about the soul reapers and hollows and Ichigo's hollow and zanpakuto.

"Just Hichigo. We weren't talking about anything special." Ichigo said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, why don't you bring him out already? We haven't met him yet!" Keigo asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. Ichigo hesitated, but had gone and asked the hollow himself. Before he could ask, Hichigo heard what had been said.

"**See ya out there king!" **He said as he started to materialise beside Ichigo. Everyone looked at the shiro Ichigo, dumbfounded that he looked exactly like Ichigo.

"Wow, you two are practically twins!" Orihime shouted in awe. Ichigo and Hichigo looked at each other, and then back at Orihime nodding in agreement.

"What, you two only just _noticed that?!_" Uryuu asked in disbelief of the two idiots.

"**Of course we have noticed since we first met you dumb ass." **Hichigo replied with a watery, slightly higher and creepier voice than Ichigo's own.

"Honestly Uryuu, do you think I'm _that_ stupid to not even remember what I _look like_?" Ichigo remarked, then he tut whilst shaking his head. Hichigo had to suppress a laughter from Uryuu's annoyed face at Ichigo tutting like that.

"So, is your hollow as weak as you are Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked with a smirk on her face. But what was not expected was that Ichigo had his eyes widen like he was worried. Hichigo's smile widened in a shit eating grin.

**"Wanna find out? I would say that I can't promise on your life if you want to find out for yourself."** Hichigo threatened. Everyone sweat dropped and Ichigo only sighed. Tatsuki was also shocked.

"Yeah Tatsuki, I really don't want you killed, so, please don't fight him." Ichigo told the tomboy. Thankfully, she backed down, but the hollow pouted.

**"King you ruined my fun." **He said. Ichigo just rolled his eyes.

"Err, m-may I ask y-you a question H-Hichigo?" Keigo stammered, still a bit scared of the albino.

Hichigo followed his gaze to stare at Keigo with his mischievous gold on black eyes, giving the atmosphere an eerie feeling.

**"Ok. There I answered your question."** Hichigo said, then some other people around there giggled at the joke. **"What is it?" **He asked when everyone calmed down.

"Well, err... do you eat-" He was cut off by laughter from the hollow.

**"HAHAHAHA Are you asking me if I eat souls? HAHAHAHA HE IS SCARED OF ME!" **He burst out with laughter.

"You have got nothing to worry about Keigo, he doesn't eat souls, he is just a madman. A _very sadistic, psychotic and a slaughtering machine that would like to take over my body and devour my soul only. _Then he would, but that is never going to happen because we are now sort of like friends. We now help each other, since I gave him a name. So no need to worry." Ichigo explained with a calm smile. There was a range of looks on Keigo's face. Calm, then shock, slowly merging into fright, then was surprised again and they gave a nod with a calm face again.

Hichigo was still laughing his head off, what reason Ichigo didn't know, because it wasn't that funny.

"Shut it! I can send you back you know!" Ichigo shouted and to everyone's surprise the hollow did shut his mouth. He then dug into his pockets and chucked something at his hollow. It was his Ipod.

"Listen to Motionless in White, that seems to calm you down." Ichigo suggested to Hichigo, and again he followed his king. Music on full blast that everyone can hear the screaming from the head phones. Tatsuki looked at Ichigo with a surprised look on her face.

"I didn't know you listen to that kind of music. You don't seem the type to listen to that." Tatsuki complimented on his taste of music.

"Yeah well, thanks. I guess. What music do you listen to?" Ichigo asked.

"Meh, rap, hip hop, dubstep, the usual." Tatsuki simply stated. Ichigo could of guessed that she liked that sort of stuff. Proper tomboy.

"Well it looks like that he is having fun there. Not surprised. Even I admit my inner world is boring, but it is still messed up I can say that." Ichigo admitted, whilst looking at Hichigo nodding his head hard to the beat of the music. Ichigo scoffed then laughed at the albino.

"I think he is messed up too Ichigo." Tatsuki laughed along with Ichigo at that comment. Suddenly, Ichigo's badge flashed from his pockets. Everyone turned to look at Ichigo, even the albino, to see that Ichigo had a hollow coming. Hichigo's smile widened, and had an evil glint in his eyes, like he was waiting for the call to kill from his master.

"Well, duty calls." He said and he pressed the badge onto his chest, he leaped out of his body, grabbed Hichigo's collar and dragged him on the ground.

**"Hey, I don't need to be dragged! HEY LET ME GO!" **He demanded but Ichigo paid no attention to his hollow's squirming. They both flashed off with flash step.

"Hey, do you think we should follow them?" Chad asked nonchalantly. Rukia shook her head.

"Nah, I think he would be alright. He can take on a hollow by himself." Rukia answered. They all carried on with their conversations, unaware on what is going on with Ichigo.

A dark black figure stands alone in the shadows near where the hollow was at. He was slowly watching the poor hollow he was using as a lure to find his victim.

_**'He is close, I can sense him.' **_The figure thought. He grinned a shit eating grin a cat would of had, fangs baring out, his eyes shining a crimson red under the shadow from his hood, holding his scythe in his right hand, peeping out from the sleeve from his dark cloak. His mouth faltered and he backed away a little so he can stay hidden.

Ichigo had finally managed to find the hollow he was looking for, near a dark alley way. Hichigo had enough of Ichigo pulling him and decided to go back into his inner world. The hollow he was facing was just an ordinary hollow. A lizard like body and tail, human hands and feet and a diamond shaped bone mask with bright malicious yellow eyes shining out of its mask.

The hollow noticed Ichigo, and tried to grab him with his human hands, but that only caused the hollows hand to be chopped off by Ichigo's massie cleaver like zanpaktou. The hollow roared in pain, but that ended when Ichigo cut his mask in half, letting the hollow dissolve into nothing. Ichigo sheathed his zanpaktou and started to walk back to the park, but he had a feeling that he was being watched, from the alley way.

He turned and looked down the dark shadowed alley way. He couldn't see anything in the haunted shadows, but curiosity got the best of him. He decided to walk towards the alley way, and a dark figure stepped out of the shadows, his face covered by the shadows of his hood. His suspicions were corrected.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

_**"You will find out soon Ichigo."**_The figure simply stated. Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked annoyed and curious.

_**"All questions will be answered later, for now, I give you a message." **_The figure answered.

_**"Ichigo Kurosaki, we will meet each other tonight on the lunar eclipse in the forest. Don't tell anyone about me. Be there before midnight and come alone, your answers will be answered then. you may stay in your body. Until we meet again tonight."**_ The figure finally said, as he vanished in thin air. Ichigo tried to protest, but he was too late. He was now pissed about that figure at not answering his simple question.

"Damn it." He whispered to himself. The figure must not be human by the looks of things. He wondered if he was another soul reaper but that wasn't likely.

'Ichigo, that man doesn't seem like a soul reaper. He wasn't wearing a shihakusho, but he wasn't hollow either, he had no mask. It felt like he was... both but... something different entirely. Also, I can just feel some death and hell coming everywhere from him, like a sinner... but he had no chains. I'm stuck. The only option is to meet up with him tonight, but I don't like that idea at all." Zangetsu explained with a hint of confusion. Ichigo had the same theory about the soul reaper and the hollow part, but not about the sinner, that got him thinking.

**'King, I don't like this. His presence alone is just too much. And that is coming from me King.' **Hichigo admitted. This is was frighting Ichigo now. Even his _hollow _was confused with his presence. Ichigo was on his way back to tell everyone, but that person- no- that _monster _told him not to tell anyone about him. He just haves to wait until tonight.

_'This is not going to turn out good' _He thought.

**(11:48 pm) (AN: I'm going to skip the rest of the picnic because I want to get to the evil part :D)**

Ichigo had gotten ready for meeting the weird being. He didn't want to meet him after what Zangetsu and Hichigo had told him. But he needed answers. He wanted to know _why _that being couldn't answer his answers earlier on today. Why tonight on a _school night? _Of all things it had to be_ tonight. _He didn't know, but all will be answered tonight.

Since he was in his body, and he had to be there earlier than midnight, he decided that he should leave now since the forest was a couple of minutes away.

He stepped out of his house as quiet as possible, and then began running as fast as he could in his body towards the forest of Karakura Town.

He made it just in time into the forest, only to see that that figure was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit..." He cussed. He should of guessed. He sighed and looked up towards the sky, to see that a lunar eclipse was forming in the sky, giving the moon a scarlet reflection instead of a white reflection. He looked down to look at his watch. 11:59. Just turned midnight.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground in agonizing pain from his chest. His heart felt like it needed to burst out of his chest or explode like a grenade. He started to scream at the pain. He suddenly heard his hollow scream inside his head. Then what Hichigo said next petrified Ichigo.

**'ICHIGO I'M FADING! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US!? AHHHHHH!" **And with that, his hollow was no more to Ichigo. Then Ichigo started to feel the pain spreading everywhere around his body. The pain turned into the most weirdest feeling Ichigo ever felt.

Changes to Ichigo's body was starting to take place. His skin, once tanned, now a deathly pale. His nails, pointed, long and sharp. His eyes, now a sickly yellow, like his hollows, but with a hint of bloody red, and now his pupils are slits. His canines, long and sharp like his nails. The weird feeling now going back to pain. He wasn't just screaming now, he was hissing at the pain, and he was hissing very inhumanly as well.

Suddenly, he burst into flames, fire surrounding him, yet not burning him. His reiatsu flared, and was getting higher than his limit. It was increasing.

The figure finally appeared next to Ichigo. Ichigo was now glaring daggers at him.

"What... Did you DO TO ME!?" Ichigo growled. The figure looked down at Ichigo. Ichigo then noticed that the being was holding a scythe. Ichigo had widened his eyes now.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ichigo hissed out. The man then lifted his arm with the scythe in hand, and dropped it in front of Ichigo.

_**"I am known as Death. I am also known as Satan, Lucifer, King of Hell. I decide people's fate. Whether go to Soul Society, or Hell. Go to Soul Society, they become a whole, if not in time, they become a hollow. Go to Hell, they are immediately turned into a hollow and wait. No matter what, no one can cheat me. But you did. When you came into Hell to save your sister, your sister would survive, everyone was supposed to survive, but you. You were supposed to die, but you didn't. You cheated. And so I give you a curse. The Curse of Immortality.**_

_**"You will forever be a vampire. Good and bad. Drink blood and slaughter enemies, but protect your loved ones and your dear friends. You can no longer die. Even if your head is chopped off, your heart is stabbed, or was cut into little pieces you will still heal and live. Forever a vampire you will be. And also, why your hollow has faded is because you have merged with him. A vampire can not have two souls, one good and one bad, they have to be both and one." **_He explained. Ichigo's eyes widened. He cheated death? He cheated him and now he is a vampire? He was going to ask something, but Death interrupted him.

_**"Why I dropped my scythe is because since you cheated me, I die. I wasn't cursed of immortality like you. I was born as a vampire, meaning that I can die. This is one way I can die. Since I have no heir, and you are cursed, you are acceptable for the job. And also, I congratulate you on surviving Hell as well, so I give you my position as the new King of Hell."**_Death told Ichigo. Ichigo couldn't process what was happening to him now.

"You... You can't be serious..." Ichigo stammered. Death just smiled.

"_**Oh but I am Ichigo. This is your punishment, but this is also my way to congratulate you. Besides, I would find this generous. You will be 10 times stronger than the spirit king and all the 13 captains combined. Mate it will be fun I guarantee, if not then it will be one hell of a curse."**_**  
**Death laughed. Ichigo had a mix of emotions, but all of them were on the bad side. Anger, mostly.

Suddenly, the most excruciating pain Ichigo ever felt emitted his whole body. He couldn't even scream it was so painful. But this time, changes were happening to the old death. He was turning into dust.

_**"Well, this is farewell Ichigo. Before I go, you can choose if you want to tell your friends or not. And, don't try to resist your thirst, it would make it worse. Good luck and goodbye."**_Death finally spoke and with that, his ashes had caught with the wind, and was blown away.

**"YOU BASTARD!"** Ichigo screamed out, but it wasn't his normal voice. His voice was now a mix with his own voice and his hollow's high raspy voice as well. It sounded like it came from the devil himself. Well... it was now. After that scream, Ichigo felt like he was losing his strength, but he had to go back home otherwise his family would wonder where he would of went, but his body wouldn't move at all. He was a dead weight.

As he was laying on the cold ground, the blood moon glistening in the dark lifeless sky shining on him, there was a feeling that he supposed to have, but could no longer feel.

His heart... has stopped completely.

He would of widened his eyes, if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't move his body. He had no more energy for him to even move a single milometer.

He heard footsteps closing in on him as he was slowly falling unconscious. Since that person was coming from behind, he could not see who was coming, but it no longer mattered as he finally fell unconscious.

_YAY FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED! I'M SO HAPPY :'D_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE AND IF YOU REALLY LIKE THE BEGINNING YOU MAY FOLLOW THIS STORY_

_READ ON IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS_

_UNTIL NEXT TIME!_

_Akito Jigoku_


End file.
